Wolf's Request
by Parkerwolf
Summary: Wolf makes a request of Fox. What will it cost Fox if he agrees?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the events of Star Fox: Armada and before the multitude of story lines of Star Fox: Command.

Marked mature for language and m/m sexual behavior

I don't own these characters. Obviously.

I love feedback. Don't be shy!

Fox's personal com pinged. He glanced down at the com. A short message appeared.

"You owe me. I'm calling it in now."

Fox was momentarily baffled. All his debts had been paid since the Aparoid Conflict. Personal debts seemed even less likely to the hero of the Lylat system. If not for he and his team, the whole known galaxy would likely be under the sway of the soulless Aparoid Queen. So who in Lylat thought they held something over Fox McCloud?

Fox glanced at the origin line of the message, and his stomach rolled as it had when he was a cub in the back of his father's freighter.

Wolf O'Donnell was calling an a favor. Fox's mind was filled with contradictory thoughts about his arch-rival: deadliest of all possible foes, treacherous, but also a savior. Wolf had saved Fox's life not once, but twice during the Aparoid Invasion.

It was almost a relief that those rescues had not been altruistic after all. Wolf wanted something for saving the Star Fox team. Fox pondered the request on his com. He could just delete the message and ignore the wolf. Surely nothing good would come of doing favors for the mercenary.

Yet he found himself unable to walk away. He vividly recalled tumbling from a Cornerian rooftop, Aparoid drones flailing to attack him, the ground racing to approach him. Then, there was Wolf, delivering Fox from harm on the wing of his _Wolfen_.

No, it was no use pretending otherwise. Fox McCloud owed his life to his greatest rival, and no matter what illegal, unethical operation Wolf needed completed, Fox would be there to see it through.

His com double beeped to indicate that it was midnight Cornerian standard time. The _Great Fox II_ was as silent as she ever was. The engines hummed softly as the greatship plowed the vast emptiness, but otherwise no living thing disturbed the quiet of space. Slippy had long since retired to his quarters after spending hours on the long-range com with his new girlfriend. Krystal was asleep in the bed she and Fox now shared. ROB was powered down in recharge mode. Fox himself, of course, was passing time by pacing his new ship until exhaustion overwhelmed insomnia. Of other old friends, there was no sign. Peppy had taken a generalship with the Cornerian Army immediately after his recovery, and Falco was off again to the void knew where. The greatship was quiet, and that suited its owner's now dark mood.

It would be impossible to tell Krystal that he was about to assist in some likely heinous crime. Slippy, though being his best and oldest friend, would be even less understanding. Better to just leave now before any complicated explanations were needed. Why talk about things they would never understand?


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later, Fox was running through the last of his preflight checks in his _Arwing_. He paused a moment before launch and recorded a brief message for his friend and his lover.

"I have something I need to take care of. I shouldn't be gone too long. I'm sorry I can't say more."

Just before launch, Fox opened the _Arwing_'s com and replied to Wolf's request with a single word: "Where?"

He leaned back, double checked his restraints, and punched the engines. The fighter sped from the rear bay of the greatship, and in moments Fox was surrounded by stars, the kind of panoramic beauty one only ever finds in the total darkness of space. He intuitively located Lyla and oriented the Arwing towards the sun. Now that he had begun this adventure, he felt a strong urge to be away. The navcomp chirped as it found a course for a micro jump.

Before he could make the jump, the _Arwing_'s com sputtered with an incoming transmission. "Fox," a sultry, familiar voice asked, "I sensed you were upset and it woke me. When I couldn't find you, I got your message." Fox cursed himself for not delaying the message. Krystal would want answers he could not provide.

"Krystal, I have a personal matter to take care of. Something you can't help with." The vixen began to speak, but Fox cut her short. "Please, let me keep you safe by keeping you out of this." Fox killed the transmission before she could reply.

Angrily, he jabbed a button that launched his ship across space. A few moments later, the micro jump was complete. He was now well out of audio com range. Fox relaxed a bit and waited for a message from Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox awoke with a start, his head nearly colliding with the canopy of the _Arwing_. His mind buzzed as his warrior instincts gathered data. He was in the _Arwing_, in deep space, no other ships showed on sensors, and life support was in good order. He paused and his pulse slowed as memory flooded back. Fox saw then what had awoken him. The com blipped quietly; it showed one unread message. The message consisted solely of a set of coordinates unfamiliar to Fox. He plugged the numbers into the navcomp.

As he awaited a jump solution to appear, Fox checked the time. Nearly seven hours had passed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began a set of stretches taught to every rookie pilot. As he flexed, he felt life return slowly to stiffened muscles and joints. It was far from perfect, but he had been locked in his _Arwing_ for longer. Fox hoped only that he would have time for a quick rest before whatever it was Wolf had planned. Shortly, a jump solution appeared and Fox navigated his ship into position before jumping to light speed.

The blinding glare of hyperdrive faded back into a hundred thousand tiny points of light in the ebon void. Fox did a quick visual and sensor check. His eyes failed to find anything noteworthy – no planet, no space station, no fleet of freighters, nothing. The sensors had more luck. A single fighter appeared on screen a few hundred meters out.

Instinct honed from years as a pilot took over for Fox. He jabbed a paw out to activate the shield array as he swung the _Arwing _to face the other fighter. On the sensor display, the small icon for an unidentified rotated to face the center – putting it on a direct course for the _Arwing_.

Fox boosted power to the front shields and readied his paw on the lasers. His sensors pinged to notify Fox that the ship had been positively identified as the _Wolfen_. Uncertainty surged in Fox. Was Wolf friend or foe? Was this all a trap – a way to lure him into an ambush? The com stayed silent, offering no hints.

As Fox stared intently out over the nose of his ship, a small speck began to grow, becoming a vicious-looking starfighter. Fox held his paw ready to fire, but made no aggressive move otherwise. The two craft sped on towards one another until Fox could see the glow from Wolf's artificial eye.

The fighters sped past one another, mere centimeters from a deadly collision. Fox's heart raced as he spun the _Arwing _around, and he jabbed a paw at the com. "Enough, Wolf." In the distance, Fox saw the _Wolfen_ pull a U-turn.

"What's the matter," a dry, sarcastic voice replied, "scared?"

Fox held his course, refusing to give the mercenary an opening for a chase. The _Arwing _and _Wolfen_ buzzed each other, again narrowly avoiding catastrophe. As Fox again pulled his fighter around, he yelled, "Enough, Wolf! If you want a fight, just say the word."

This time, as the _Wolfen_ banked into a turn, it came out at a ninety degree angle to the _Arwing_. Wolf spoke again on the com. "Oh, I'd like nothing more, but we have something important to do right now." Fox relaxed slightly and evened his shields. "I'm transmitting coordinates to your nav now. One quick jump away, Fox. Try not to get lost." Without waiting for a response, the _Wolfen_ jumped to hyperspeed.

More than before, Fox felt a powerful uncertainty about assisting Wolf. Suddenly, the threat of dangerous, illegal activity was very real. Fox paused only long enough for his nav to compute a proper jump course. As he initiated the jump, Fox hardened his resolve. He would be dead if not for Wolf. Krystal and Slippy too. Hell, the entire system might be dead if not for Star Wolf. He owed Wolf this much and more besides.


	4. Chapter 4

It truly was a short jump. Only a few seconds elapsed before Fox was pulled back into real space. A small space station hung before him, the light of Lyla revealing numerous gun platforms – a pirate base. Fox slapped his shields into an active attack array and prepared to open fire.

Before he could lay waste to the station, his com activated. "Ah, greetings Star Fox," a deep, sensual voice intoned. "We were expecting more of you. Is the lovely Krystal still en route?"

Fox rolled his eyes involuntarily. "Panther, good to see you too." The big cat had stumbled over himself to flatter Krystal since their first meeting. "Sorry to disappoint; it's just me today."

"Ah," the com replied, "a great pity. I was hoping for another chance to impress the lovely..."

"Panther!" an annoyed sounding Wolf exclaimed, "just open the damn bay and let us in!"

"Of course," the panther purred apologetically, "at once."

As Fox exited the _Arwing_, he locked the ship to his command code, ensuring that Star Wolf could not steal his fighter. Wolf stood at the far end of the bay, muscular arms crossed at his chest.

Fox strode forward confidently, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He halted two meters shy of the wolf and crossed his own arms, striking a matching pose. The two rivals glanced up and down at the other. It was the first time they had ever met face-to-face. Wolf spoke first. "You're shorter than you seem in the vids."

Fox felt the edge of his muzzle lift into a smirk. "How many of my vids have you seen, Wolf?" The merc colored beneath the gray fur on his muzzle and Fox praised himself for winning the first blow.

Wolf grunted and lowered his arms. "Never mind." He extended a paw towards his rival. "Much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad you're here, Fox." Fox stepped forward and met the open paw with his own without a word. The two held the firm shake for a moment, eyes staring at the other, until Panther stepped into the bay.

The two pilots backed away quickly. Wolf spun to face Panther as Fox moved his paw up to adjust the lucky bandanna he wore about his neck. Panther seemed oblivious to the reaction his presence caused. He padded forward until he stood before Fox. The big cat took another step and gathered Fox into a powerful hug.

Already uncomfortable with the situation, Fox almost pushed the merc away and went for his blaster pistol, but he fought back instinct as he watched Wolf's good eye roll with amusement. The panther pulled away slightly, his arms still on Fox's shoulders, and he leaned in and kissed the fox just above his nose.

Officially bothered, Fox pushed the black cat away. Unfazed, the panther simply held up his paws defensively. "Forgive, please. It is the way my people greet a friend, and I hear you are now a friend, yes?"

Wolf stepped forward and slapped a paw against Panther's back. "I thought we discussed the greeting thing before." To Fox he said, "follow us. I'll show you to your room so you can catch a quick nap before we head out." Wolf pushed Panther on ahead towards the corridor and followed the big cat out. Fox tossed a small backpack across his shoulder and followed.

The corridor was just like every space station Fox had ever set foot in – dull, gray, and dim. The overhead lighting flickered from one panel, reminding Fox of a horror vid he had seen as a kit. Several unmarked doors lined the walls, and the three pilots walked silently past them all until the corridor ended in a T-intersection. Panther padded off to the left, but Wolf stepped right after motioning for Fox to follow. A door on the left slid open as Wolf touched the control panel. Wolf stepped past the door and waved Fox ahead.

As Fox entered the room, the lights came to life, revealing a small bunk, a small dresser, and little room for anything else. Fox tossed his pack on the bunk, memories of the first day of Academy filtering back unbidden. Wolf spoke from the doorway. "I'm sure it's not as grand as what you normally get."

Fox waved off the comment with his paw. "It's a hell of a lot nicer than a lot of places I've slept." The memories of shared dorm life persisted. "It's more private, for one thing."

Wolf leaned lazily against the door frame. "I suppose I shouldn't mention the hidden cam, then?" Only a slight smirk betrayed the lie. Or Fox hoped it was a lie. "Panther is going to cook up a quick preflight meal for us."

Fox nodded vigorously. "That sounds great." Despite the friendly welcome and the kind offer, Fox found himself uneasy with Wolf blocking the doorway. He turned away and sat on the bunk, but Wolf made no move to leave.

The silence stretched uncomfortably as Fox fished for something more to say. "Err, when should I head to the mess, then?"

Wolf's unblinking gaze slowly moved up and down, and Fox felt like some creature on display. After a moment, Wolf replied, "give him an hour. For now, just try and relax. You seem awfully tense."

Fox grunted a confirmation, and slowly the wolf turned and exited the room, the door sliding shut behind him. That, Fox thought to himself, was awkward. Yet the attention was strangely flattering, too, Fox decided. It reminded Fox of his first few days with Krystal after he had freed her on Sauria. The vixen had been fixated – noting and cataloging everything Fox had done. Fox knew what had fueled Krystal's examinations – the initial curiosity of love and lust. He wondered what force drove Wolf – envy, hate, maybe admiration?

Fox stood and walked to the door, only to discover that it lacked any locking mechanism. Well, a nap was out of the question, Fox decided. It may be there is honor among mercs, but Fox felt no need to test the adage. However, he could at least give his jumpsuit a chance to air out.

Keeping his blaster close at hand, Fox unbuttoned his flight vest and shrugged the garment to the floor. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down the front of his green jumpsuit. The recycled air of the space station felt cool against his chest. Fox pushed one arm and then the other out of the suit, and let the thin, airtight fabric hang from his waist. Working a paw through his sweaty chest fur, Fox considered briefly taking the suit all the way off, but Wolf's crack about a hidden cam kept the fox at least half covered.

Fox gathered his vest and set it upon the foot of the bunk as he slid down. He untied the ends of his lucky bandanna and set it beside the vest. Fox stretched slowly and reclined on the bed. No nap, perhaps, but Fox fully intended to rest as well as he was able.

The bed, he discovered, was far more comfortable than he _Arwing_. In only moments he found his eyes drooping. His mind sluggishly fought sleep for a few more seconds before exhaustion claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fox woke to a knocking that echoed through the sparsely-filled room. Fox's eyes snapped open, and he leapt up from the bed, reaching for his blaster out of habit. The door slid open just before Fox could grab the blaster that lay concealed in his bandanna. Fox checked his paw at the last moment, reaching instead for the flight vest that lay to the side.

Panther stood in the doorway, a filthy, well-used apron across his front. "Ah," the cat purred, "you are relaxing, I see. I trust you are finding your time here..." Panther paused, tilting his head slowly to one side, "comfortable?"

As comfortable, Fox reflected, as he possibly could be in what was a short time ago enemy territory. "Yes," Fox replied aloud, "thank you, Panther." As Fox zipped his jumpsuit, Panther stayed unmoving in the doorway, watching the fox. What was it about these mercs? "Okay," Fox essayed, "what are you waiting for?"

"Dinner," the cat drawled, "is served."

"Fine," the fox replied irritably, the cat's predatory look wearing at his patience. "But why are you staring?"

Panther smiled slyly. "I see now what Krystal finds so charming."

Fox gathered his bandanna, revealing the weapon that lay beneath. "Okay," he said while blushing, "no funny business."

With a bemused chuckle, the panther strolled off, leaving Fox to finish gathering his clothes. Why had Panther's comment created the reaction it did? He had found himself annoyed but also flattered – pleased almost – by the cat's attentions.

After a quiet, only slightly awkward dinner, talk turned to the mission at hand. Wolf pushed his plate aside roughly and glared at the table as he spoke.

"Here's the deal. Leon is in big trouble with his people. They have him locked away in a max security cell awaiting execution."

Fox, never being overly fond of the sociopathic lizard, was neither surprised nor terribly upset at Leon's incarceration. "So," Fox asked, "what did they get him for?"

Wolf's gaze lifted from the table to glare at Fox. "He says he's innocent. That's all I need to know."

Fox raised his paws placatingly. "Sure, of course, Wolf." A thought occurred to Fox. "You want me to pull some strings in the Army? Get them to step in and release him?"

Wolf shook his head sadly. "Won't work. Believe it or not, I tried all the right channels. Army says they have no business in the civilian criminal process. And the Squama refuse to stay his execution date until we can find evidence of Leon's innocence."

Fox felt a dark premonition. "Let me guess. That date is soon?"

The edges of Wolf's muzzle turned upwards in a grim smile. "Tomorrow. That's why we need to get started as soon as you're ready."

Fox shook his head slowly side-to-side. "This is crazy, Wolf. Taking on a max prison is crazy enough, but to do it with only a day's time to plan? That's suicide."

"Hey," Wolf said darkly, "just because you're the brains of your operation doesn't mean the rest of us sit with our thumbs up our asses. We've been planning this break for a month. You were just the final piece of the puzzle."

"Alright," Fox said, "Let's hear this plan then."


	6. Chapter 6

Fox dragged his boot out of a sticky mess of mud and slime and once again cursed Wolf and his stupid plan. Well, he allowed, it was not a stupid plan, really. Just a very, very messy one. Fox had trudged through more than seven kilometers of swamp to approach the Wire Delta Prison Facility unnoticed. Or so he desperately hoped. Fox had ejected at the last moment from a ship rigged to detonate, creating a noisy distraction far from the prison. Once clear of the debris, Fox had slunk off towards the prison. Wolf and Panther should be in position any second, and the operation would begin in earnest.

A tightly woven chain fence was the last obstacle between Fox and the prison's hangar. According to Wolf's intel, the fence was monitored electronically for any break or major disturbance. Luckily, the fighter-cum-bomb in which Fox arrived had conveniently disrupted the primary power lines feeding the prison. Supposedly, the backup generator would run every vital system for more than a week before it gave out, but Wolf had claimed that certain security subroutines – such as fence monitoring – would be deactivated to save power. Hoping that Wolf was right, Fox removed the small plasma butter from his vest. He sat crouched by the fence in the dark and cut a Fox-sized hole in the fence. He sat back on his heels and awaited Panther's signal.

As he waited, Fox compared the prison to the visuals Wolf had obtained. The merc's intel was spot-on. Fox located the various objective points: com broadcast tower, defensive turrets, death-row cell block, and the backup generator buried beneath the prison offices. No sooner had Fox located the offices than the entire area exploded in a cloud of dust and shrapnel and the ground shook mightily. Fox covered his muzzle with his paws and ducked down towards the mud. Chunks of granite and steel pelted the earth beside him. As the debris cleared, Fox blinked the dust out of his eyes and darted through the fence, scampering towards the hangar.

"The Wire Delta prison has the latest sensor suite to detect and destroy incoming fighters or warheads," Wolf had explained back aboard the space station. "These sensors will detect burning rocket fuel ten klicks away. Ion drive propulsors up to seven. Sometimes," the wolf had grinned slyly, "the old ways are best."

Fox had to admit that the devastation was impressive. A shaped granite boulder, nearly as large as an _Arwing_, could deal serious amounts of carnage, especially when propelled from a starfighter at faster-than-sound speeds. As the lights vanished from the prison complex, Fox knew the boulder had struck true, destroying the generator.

Fox slowed as he approached the wide hangar door. He placed a directional charge on the low, left hand side and pressed his body flat against the hangar wall, letting the shadows swallow him from view. The crescendo wail of a starfighter's engines overhead preceded a bright laser blast that momentarily lit the night sky. With two quick strikes, the now powerless defensive turrets and the com array were blasted to slag. Several hundred meters away, Fox heard the low thump of a set of charged explosives – Wolf was beginning his forray into death row. Fox squeezed the trigger, detonating his own shaped charge on the hangar door. Fox sprinted around the corner and through a small dust cloud where the charge had been planted. The hanger beyond was pitch black. Fox dove blindly and rolled to a stop against something heavy. Several blaster shots burned holes in the hangar door behind Fox.

Hastily, Fox flipped down the night vision goggles Wolf had provided. The world went from black to black and green instantly. Fox grimaced as he discovered that he had landed beside a pallet of fuel cells. Drawing his blaster, he eased above the cells. A broad-chested lizard in a Squama uniform was stalking from the back of the hangar, a rifle shouldered at the ready. Fox squeezed the trigger, and a blast spun the lizard almost halfway around. A second bolt in the chest put him down for good. Fox ducked, the light from the blaster bolts searing his eyes in the night vision. A set of hissing blasts told him there was at least one more adversary left standing. A quick peek from his position revealed two possible locations for any remaining shooters – behind the prison transport and within the hangar control room. Besides the transport ship and the fuel pallet Fox was using as cover, only a small fighter occupied the hangar space, and no one could hide behind the slim landing struts of the fighter.

A sudden flare in the night vision blinded Fox. Ripping the goggles from his eyes, he immediately saw the source of the light. Fox's heart pounded with adrenal fear, and instinct sent him diving towards the small fighter. Behind him, a fuel cell had ignited. Rolling head over heels, Fox scrambled to his feet. Before Fox could dive for the meager cover of the fighter, a searing pain erupted just below his right shoulder.

A massive wave of heated air lifted Fox from his feet and threw him bodily towards the hangar wall. The roar of the explosion reached the Fox's ears just as his face hit the wall.

Fox fought to open his eyes, despite the massive, splitting migraine assaulting his brain. There was some very important reason for him to wake up, he thought, though he could not think why. Despite the pain it caused, Fox was able to open one eye – for some reason the right eye refused to open. Fuzzy shapes and lights swam slowly into focus – the business end of a rifle was pointed directly at his face. The renewed surge of adrenaline made everything clear again: the prison break, the hangar bay, the exploding fuel cell.

The slim lizard standing over Fox was saying something. "...pay for this, you ssslime." As most Squama folk did, this one slurred her S's. Fox discovered that somehow he had managed to keep his blaster in his paws through the blast. His right arm throbbed even more painfully than the rest of his body, but that paw still held a weapon, though he would never be able to draw and fire it before the rifle turned his brain to paste.

"Sssay goodbye, ssscum," the lizard drawled. Fox flinched backward, yet no searing death leaped to meet him. A strange look of bewilderment crept over the lizard's face. "McCloud?" she said in a confused tone. Before Fox could reply, the door in the hangar control room was kicked off its tracking. Instinctively, the lizard moved the rifle to track the new threat.

Fox twisted his blaster, fighting through the pain, and fired a bolt through the distracted Squama's throat. Blood splattered down Fox's chest, and the lizard collapsed, clutching at her ruined throat. The pain from his arm and his chest overwhelmed Fox again, and he felt his vision flutter.


	7. Chapter 7

Fox regained consciousness slowly. He lay on his back, and he could feel the steady vibration of starship engines. A shocking pain from his right shoulder made him wish he had stayed unconscious, but despite the pain, he struggled further awake. His left hip throbbed, it was a monstrous effort even to breath, and his face felt swollen and stiff. Fox managed to open his eyes, but instantly regretted the act. Indistinct blurs of red and white swam in his vision, the red shapes floating and warping as he watched. And the seemed to burn, searing his right eye as he stared blindly. Fox hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut.

"Easy," a gruff voice said from directly above him. "These paws weren't exactly made for mending." Fox opened his left eye experimentally and was greeted by an expanse of white fur mottled with deep red splotches of blood. The white chest gave way to two broad, gray shoulders that dominated the top of his view.

"Wolf," Fox said with wonder. The lupine pilot leaned back, revealing a look of naked concern. A wave of warm emotions bubbled through Fox's head, none forming a complete thought.

"The meds might make you loopy – they were the best I had with me to try and kill some of the pain while I stitch your arm."

Loopy, Fox thought, meds, yeah. Fox reached up with his uninjured arm and softly caressed the white fur of Wolf's belly. "My white knight," he mumbled before again losing consciousness.

Fox dreamed. Enough clarity remained to realize the visions were only dream, but Fox was powerless to escape them.

A giant steel trap clamped jaws down on his arm; as he struggled to escape, he rolled into a fire that burned and burned. Finally free of the trap, he ran, looking for something to extinguish the flames. He ran howling until he collapsed, rolling on his uninjured arm to kill the blaze.

A familiar muzzle appeared and shushed Fox soothingly. Krystal removed Fox's singed clothing gingerly. The vixen straddled him and kissed him softly on his shoulder and his face. Where she kissed, the pain eased and cooled slightly. The vixen's gentle touch awoke a desire within Fox and he leaned up to meet her embrace. Her kiss was rich and full, her taste sweet and salty.

As suddenly as the vixen appeared, she was gone. The world became ice – the very air freezing his lungs. The only heat seemed to emanate from just beside his shoulder, and Fox embraced it – tried to draw himself towards it.

Voices spoke, saying words that meant nothing. One voice repeated itself over and over. Fox heard concern and passion in the tone and tried to focus on understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fox? Fox!" Wolf's paw shook Fox's good shoulder insistently. As Fox opened his left eye, carefully leaving his injured eye shut, he saw Wolf sitting in a black tank top beside him. The wolf's eye was wide, and his face radiated concern.

"W-w-wolf," Fox stammered. He was immersed in a large tub that had been filled with ice. His fur was floating wildly in the icy water. He noted calmly that his clothes were gone; also, Wolf had exchanged his artificial eye for a simply black eye patch. "W-what's going on?" he managed to ask.

"I've been keeping you out with meds." Wolf grimaced, "Doc says he needs you awake for the next part, sorry." The wolf stood and bent over the tub. He dipped his paws beneath the icy surface and slid them beneath Fox. As Wolf lifted Fox out into the air, Fox abashedly moved his uninjured paw to cover his nakedness. "Sure," Wolf mumbled, "now you're coy."

Though Fox knew he must be heavy with all the water soaking his fur, Wolf seemed to have no difficulty lifting and carrying the fox to the next room, where he gently placed Fox upon a table. The room was cold, austere, and sterile-smelling. Wherever Wolf had brought Fox, at least it seemed clean. From the far side of the room an otter in a white coat walked towards Fox. "Aha," the otter said. "You are awake, good. Let's see if the ice bath slowed your heart rate enough for us to continue." Slim, brown fingers brushed against Fox's neck. "Hmm, yes, good." To Wolf, the doctor said, "Lord O'Donnell, not that I want to pry, but is this Fox McCloud?"

Fox heard claws tapping the table beside his face. "I liked you better when you didn't ask questions, Doc."

The otter nodded apologetically. "Right, sorry. None of my business, is it? I just didn't know you two were..." he cut off abruptly at a glare from Wolf. The otter cleared his throat. "Let's begin then, shall we?" The doctor collected a small tool from a rolling table. "Mr. Fox, try and stay as still as possible. Lord O'Donnell, if you would help me immobilize the patient." Fox's sense of ease and goodwill faltered as the otter pulled two leather straps across Fox's prone body. Wolf took the straps and latched them to his side of the table; binding Fox's arms to his sides.

"Easy," Wolf leaned down and whispered in Fox's ear. "Doc Winters is okay. He hooked me up with this," he tapped a claw where his artificial eye normally sat.

"Wolf," Fox whispered back, "why are you doing all this?"

Wolf stood up and waved the doctor away. "A minute, Doc."

The otter protested, "but we need to begin soon."

Wolf lifted one lip in a casual snarl. "I said out, Doc."

Tossing his paws in the air, the otter left the room.

Focusing back on Fox, Wolf shrugged uncomfortably. "First time we met I thought I hated you, Fox – the shining knight in merc's clothing. And when you beat me again, I thought I envied you." The look in Wolf's eye was both shamed and predatory. "Then we fought side by side during the Aparoid attacks, and I thought I respected you."

Fox found his heart beating faster, and he felt a blush forming on his chilly cheeks. "And now?"

"Now I," the wolf began, "aw, hell, I'm awful with words." The wolf leaned down low over the table and kissed Fox.

Shocked, Fox started to struggle, but the restraints held him firmly in place. It actually felt nice, a part of Fox noticed. Wolf's muzzle was larger than Krystal's, his scent heavier, muskier than any vixen's. It felt very good, actually. Wolf laid his paws carefully on Fox's chest, his fingers warm against the wet, milky-colored fur they found there. The wolf's tongue moved urgently against Fox's, the movement powerful and passionate. Fox heard himself moan, and he pushed his own tongue into the lupine muzzle before him.

Eventually, Wolf pulled away, leaving Fox panting.

Down the table, Fox saw his erection red and throbbing in the air. Wolf's gaze followed Fox's, and the wolf grinned greedily. "You feel the same way, then," he said. Fox blushed fiercely and tried to stammer a denial, but it would not form on his lips. "Well, can't let Doc see you like this. I think I've messed up your heart rate something good." Wolf sauntered to the door the otter had exited a moment ago. "Doc!" the wolf called out, "we're gonna need ten." He paused, listening to the doctor on the other side. "No, that's fine. I'll get him back to the bath pretty soon and you can come back in thirty." The wolf turned back towards Fox and smiled warmly.


End file.
